


Chi

by NoiraKai



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Crack, M/M, it gets a tiny bit weird at the end sorry, just unbearable cuteness that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoiraKai/pseuds/NoiraKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Cain befriends a tiny cute cat creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chi

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for myself. I'm posting it on my birthday so you can't judge me. Haha this is very different from what I normally write so if this is your first impression of my work then eep;;; It was just too long to post on Tumblr.

Once upon a time, there was a young man named Cain. He lived in a not-so-nice neighborhood in a big city, in a somewhat dingy apartment.

Right outside of his apartment, was a dark and creepy alleyway. Many people avoided the alley, but Cain wasn’t scared. He walked through it every day to get to his job at the bar around the corner. But maybe he carried a knife, just in case.

One day, as he was walking home from work, he heard a cute little noise. “Meow!”

Looking down towards the source of the noise, Cain saw a what looked like a human, except it was tiny and cute and had white cat ears and a cat tail. “Meow!” the cat-boy said. It sounded like a gruff demand, though Cain didn’t speak cat.

“Um…. what do you want?” Cain grumbled, frowning at the tiny creature.

The cat-boy stubbornly crossed his arms, expression hard and unyielding, though still somehow adorable. “Meow.”

“What… do you want food? I don’t have any food,” Cain said dismissively, and began to walk towards the street.

He didn’t get very far before the cat-boy rushed up to him and wrapped his tiny little chibi arms around Cain’s leg. _“Meow!”_ he said bossily, pulling at Cain’s trousers.

“Okay, okay, fine… I’ll feed you,” Cain acquiesced. “But… what do you eat, anyway?” he asked.

“Meow,” the cat-boy said helpfully.

Rolling his eyes and sighing heavily, Cain pulled his phone out of his pocket, and Googled, ‘what do tiny cute cat people eat’.

One of the first results was a a Yahoo! answers page, of someone who had rescued a tiny cute cat person from a tree. The best answer, selected by the asker, was ‘Cheerios’.

“Okay, I guess I can do that,” Cain shrugged. He bent down and carefully, gently extracted the cat-boy from his leg, much to the dismay of said cat-boy. Then he went upstairs to his apartment, grabbed a bowl, and filled it halfway with some Cheerios and milk.

The tiny cute cat person, whom Cain decided to call Abel for no other reason except that he needed to have a name for the purposes of the narrative, lapped up the Cheerios and milk gratefully, making cute noises all the while.

 

It quickly became a routine for the two of them. Cain would go through the alley after work, and there tiny Abel would be, griping at him and purring simultaneously. After a while though, it seemed like Cheerios weren’t gonna cut it. Abel began demanding that Cain pet him, too, rubbing up against him and telling him off in his own weird cat language. Cain knew he was getting attached, and that showing the little creature affection would only make it worse, and he really wasn’t supposed to have pets at his apartment. Not that he was thinking about taking Abel to his apartment or anything.

But he finally relented, begrudgingly patting Abel on his blond head or scratching behind his soft white ears.

Cain didn’t really want to admit it, but he eventually came to look forward to his time with the tiny cat boy.

 

It wasn’t long before Autumn began to turn in to Winter, the harsh northern winds sweeping over the city and encasing everything in a half-melted layer of frost. One night on his way home from work, walking through the darkening alley, Cain couldn’t find his tiny cat friend. A bit panicked, he briefly wondered if someone else had found Abel and adopted him. Cain felt a twinge of jealousy. He rushed over to the dumpster, and looked underneath it.

There tiny Abel was, huddled, curled up in a ball, shivering cutely. His eyes were shut tight, as if somehow that would make him less cold.

“Abel,” Cain called to him softly.

Abel wearily pried open his eyes, lifting his head a bit as he saw Cain. “Miii?” he croaked pathetically.

“Come on, little buddy,” Cain beckoned him, and Abel’s eyes went wide, as if he were a begging puppy dog instead. “Well, come on then!”

The cat-boy lifted up and crawled from under the dumpster, purring and almost chirping as Cain scooped him up and stuffed him into his big, warm jacket, and smuggled him into his apartment building.

Abel was apparently so exhausted from trying to stay alive in the cold, that he fell asleep in Cain’s jacket halfway up the stairs. Cain peeked down into the jacket once he’d gotten to his apartment, to see him snoozing and looking so adorable that Cain didn't want to wake him up. Instead he just gently sat down in an old lazyboy chair in his living room, and soon fell asleep himself, with Abel purring against his chest.

 

Cain woke up to a tiny hand batting softly at his nose. Two big black eyes greeted him as he opened his own, studying him curiously, tail curled up into a question mark. The tiny hand made its way into his raven locks and tugged a little. “Whoa, hey, not the hair,” he laughed, chiding his new friend.

“Chi?” Abel pleaded.

Cain’s heart skipped a beat. “Can -- can you _talk?”_

“Chiii.” Abel repeated, a little more demanding this time.

“Um… chi? Cheerios?” Cain tried, raising a confused eyebrow.

Abel nodded excitedly. “Chii!!!”

“Okay, let’s get you some Cheerios,” Cain agreed, and picked up Abel to carry him into the kitchen, holding him, limbs dangling, against his side.

 

The next day, Cain went to the pet store to get some things so he could properly care for a tiny cute cat person. He didn’t have much money, so he managed to find the clearance aisle. There was a sparkly pink collar with a bell that said ‘Princess’ on it. Cain was pretty sure that Abel was a boy, but figured he wouldn’t mind. He bought some treats, and some toys, and a tag with his cell phone number on it just in case Abel got lost, and smuggled them into his apartment building, too.

As if it were even possible, Abel looked even more adorable with his little pink collar, and the bell would ring cheerfully whenever he scurried through the apartment after his new ball, or had to reach extra far into the Cheerios box to find some morsels of food.

 

As it turned out, not only could cute tiny cat people talk, but they also very quickly grew up into big adult cat people. After only a year, Abel was the same size and relative cat-people age as Cain. And so the two of them fell in love, and had a litter of little half-human, half-cat person babies.

The End.


End file.
